Dix ans déjà
by Blii
Summary: Dix ans déjà...


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

Je vous présente aujourd'hui une petite OS qui a été faite durant une nuit d'insomnie =)  
Je vous la laisse découvrir et attends avec impatience vous avis :D

 _Blii =)_

* * *

\- Professeur ?

\- Hum ?

\- Pourriez-vous me corriger ceci, s'il vous plait ?

Rogue se retourna pour faire face à son élève. Cette dernière se tenait devant lui, le visage tendue, et un long parchemin dans la main droite. Encore elle… Il se saisie du devoir de la jeune fille, et le déroula pour en lire la première ligne.

\- La potion de mort subite ? déclara-t-il d'une voix stricte. Miss Granger, ce n'est pas au programme de cette année. Nous n'étudierons cette potion que l'année prochaine.

\- Ça je le sais professeur, se défendit la jeune sorcière. Mais comme les examens de fin d'année approchent, je me suis dis que ça pouvait être intéressant de l'étudier.

\- Et bien ça ne l'est pas, conclut le professeur, en lui rendant son parchemin. Concentrez-vous plutôt sur ce que vous devez réellement connaitre cette année.

\- S'il vous plaît, professeur, le supplia Hermione d'une voix implorante. J'ai passé énormément de temps sur ce devoir, et j'aimerai vraiment savoir ce qu'il vaut. J'ai vraiment envie de progresser.

\- Croyez-vous que j'ai réellement du temps à perdre pour corriger quelque chose que je ne vous ai même pas demandé de faire ?

\- Je ne vous demande que de le lire et de me donner votre impression… s'il vous plait, c'est vraiment important pour moi…

Rogue soupira. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante cette Mademoiselle Je Sais Tout. Et quelle idée de travailler sur un sujet qui n'était même pas au programme, alors qu'il y avait déjà tant à savoir pour l'examen final ? N'avait-elle donc rien de mieux à faire ? Mais en voyant son regard suppliant, Rogue ne put s'empêcher de penser à quelqu'un qu'il avait beaucoup aimé dans sa jeunesse. Elle lui ressemblait tellement parfois…

\- Très bien, Miss Granger, soupira Rogue en reprenant le parchemin des mains de son élève. Mais que cela ne se reproduise plus, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec vos lubies de première de la classe.

\- Merci professeur, s'exclama Hermione, visiblement très heureuse de la décision du maitre des potions. Je reviendrais demain pour avoir votre avis dans ce cas. Merci encore.

Rogue regarda son élève sortir du cachot d'un pas sautillant. Cette Hermione Granger était d'un culot incroyable ! Mais elle lui rappelait tellement Lily. Même caractère impertinent, même soif de connaissance. Et surtout, c'était elle aussi une née moldue…

Le maitre des potions secoua la tête en soupirant pour se sortir ces idées de sa pensée. Il n'avait pas le temps pour la nostalgie aujourd'hui. Il devait absolument réparer les dégâts causés par les premières années et il lui restait encore de nombreux parchemins à corriger. Et maintenant, il devait aussi lire le fichue devoir d'Hermione Granger. Comme s'il n'avait que cela à faire…

Le lendemain, Hermione se rendit aux cachots à la fin de sa journée de cours, réellement impatiente de connaitre l'avis de son professeur sur son devoir. Elle avait passé plus de six heures à le rédiger, et encore bien plus de temps à faire des recherches. Et même si cela n'était pas au programme cette année, elle avait réellement envie de connaitre cette potion sur le bout des doigts. C'est donc d'humeur enjouée que la jeune fille frappa à la porte du cachot du professeur Rogue.

\- Entrez, annonça la voix froide et bourru du maître des potions.

Il était assit à son bureau, concentré sur la correction de devoirs, une pile de parchemins posée à coté de lui. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, et il semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Hermione sourit en pensant que cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude : Rogue était connu pour son mauvais caractère et sa mauvaise humeur permanente.

\- Miss Granger, déclara-t-il en la voyant s'avancer vers lui. Vous voilà enfin ! Je vous ai attendu toute la journée. Voulez-vous vraiment me faire perdre mon temps ?

\- Je suis désolée professeur, répondit Hermione, confuse. Je viens seulement de terminer mes cours, je suis venue dès que j'ai pu. Je ne pensais pas que vous m'attendiez.

\- Et bien c'était le cas, répondit sèchement Rogue. Bien, asseyiez-vous maintenant.

Hermione s'exécuta immédiatement : elle ne voulait pas contrarié ce professeur, qui pouvait se montrer tellement sévère. Ce dernier l'avait toujours impressionné, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne réellement la raison. Il ne lui faisait pas peur, comme c'était le cas pour la plupart des étudiants du château. Non, Hermione trouvait simplement Rogue brillant et digne d'admiration, bien qu'elle n'ose avouer cela à ses amis.

Rogue ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, et en sortit le parchemin qu'Hermione lui avait donné la veille. Il était désormais couvert de l'écriture en patte de mouche du professeur, ce qui ravit Hermione : il avait corrigé son devoir, elle allait donc réellement pouvoir s'améliorer et progresser. C'était une véritable joie pour la jeune fille.

\- Votre dissertation n'est pas trop mauvaise, commença le professeur d'une voix sévère, tout en regardant Hermione dans les yeux. Vous y décrivait très bien les effets de la potion.

\- Merci professeur, répondit Hermione, à la fois enchantée par le compliment du maitre des potions – qui n'en faisait absolument jamais – et gênée par son regard perçant.

\- Mais vous avez de graves lacunes en ce qui concerne sa préparation, ajouta le professeur. Et je dois vous dire que si vous mettiez en pratique ce qu'il est écrit ici, Poudlard pourrait être définitivement rayé de la carte de Grande Bretagne.

Hermione se tassa sur sa chaise, morte de honte. Elle avait tellement travaillé qu'elle se sentait extrêmement déçue de ne pas l'avoir parfaitement réussi. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ce qu'elle avait écrit ? Qu'est ce que qu'elle n'avait pas comprit pour que son devoir soit si désastreux ? Elle qui voulait toujours réussir tout ce qu'elle entreprenait vivait ça comme un véritable échec.

\- Mais heureusement, continua Rogue de sa voix froide, j'ai un moyen simple pour remédier à ce problème. Vous pourrez alors progresser rapidement, puisque c'est ce que vous voulez, Miss Granger.

\- Quel moyen, professeur ? demanda Hermione, impatiente.

\- Je vais vous montrer comment réaliser une potion de mort subite. Ainsi, vous comprendrez mieux le processus de fabrication.

Hermione resta sans voix. Qu'arrivait-il à son professeur, qui était d'ordinaire tout à fait odieux ? Elle était bien sur absolument enchantée par cette proposition, mais elle était aussi tout à fait consciente que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Rogue de passer du temps à aider ses élèves. Elle ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi il lui proposait de l'aider aujourd'hui… elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à l'homme strict qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Mais vu que vous êtes arrivée très tard, lui reprocha ce dernier d'un tout dur, nous n'avons plus assez de temps pour réaliser cette potion. Cependant, je vais tout de même vous montrer les ingrédients nécessaires à sa préparation. Cela vous donnera une première idée.

Rogue se leva et partit en direction d'une pièce jouxtant la salle de cours. C'était à cet endroit que le professeur rangeait ses ingrédients, soigneusement protéger, afin que les élèves ne puissent pas lui en dérober. La réserve était minuscule, et Hermione se demanda si elle devait réellement le suivre. Ils ne tiendraient jamais à deux là dedans ! Cependant, face au regard insistant du professeur, Hermione se leva et entra dans la pièce.

Cette dernière était encore plus petite qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Elle n'était séparée de Rogue que de quelques centimètres. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, occupé à chercher divers ingrédients sur les étagères.

\- Tenez, voici les fèves de…

Rogue se retourna, quelque chose à la main. En se retrouvant face à face avec Hermione, il arrêta de parler, et fit tomber les fèves au sol. Leurs corps se touchaient presque désormais, et leurs visages étaient si proches qu'Hermione sentait son souffle chaud sur sa joue.

Hermione leva les yeux, et son regard croisa celui de Rogue. Elle n'avait pas l'impression que c'était le même homme que celui qu'elle connaissait : il semblait que ses traits s'étaient adoucis. Il semblait presque plus jeune, plus attirant. La proximité de leurs corps donnait à la jeune fille la chair de poule, mais elle fut étonnée de constater que cela était loin d'être désagréable. Elle avait même envie de se rapprocher encore davantage, que son corps touche le sien.

Le souffle de la sorcière s'accéléra, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. A vrai dire, elle ne contrôlait plus rien, elle était totalement perdue dans les yeux de son professeur. Elle approcha lentement son visage de celui du professeur Rogue, qui ne recula pas.

\- Sortez ! ordonna-t-il d'une fois ferme, juste avant que les lèvres d'Hermione ne touche les sienne. Maintenant !

Hermione se ressaisit et prit alors conscience de ce qu'il était en train de se passer, de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, elle était littéralement morte de honte. Elle sortit alors de la réserve en courant, attrapa son sac qui était posé sur l'un des bureaux, et retourna dans son dortoir, ne désirant qu'une seule chose : disparaitre.

Hermione n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle n'avait cessé de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Rogue dans le cachot. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Était-elle donc devenue complément folle ? Essayer d'embrasser un professeur, elle avait totalement perdu la tête.

Et Rogue en plus ! Elle aurait mieux comprit cette réaction s'il avait été question de Lockhart lors de sa troisième année, car lui, au moins, il était séduisant –même s'il était aussi totalement idiot. Mais Rogue… Il était loin d'être un idéal masculin, et ses cheveux gras ne faisaient rien pour arranger les choses. Et puis, c'était aussi le professeur le plus détesté de l'école…

Mais ce qui tracassait le plus Hermione, c'est qu'elle regrettait presque qu'il lui ait demandé de partir. Car malgré tout, elle n'avait pas trouvé ce moment désagréable, bien au contraire. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle avait réellement désirait l'embrasser. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, c'était très étrange. La seule fois où elle avait ressentit ces sensations, c'était avec Viktor Krum, l'année dernière. C'était totalement absurde !

Et puis, ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de l'attirance pour Rogue. Comment allait-elle pouvoir retourner en cours de potion, et se retrouver face à lui après ça ? Elle avait tellement honte qu'elle n'oserait plus jamais le regarder dans les yeux ni retourner dans son cachot. Sa scolarité était totalement fichue…

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour remédier à cette situation des plus gênantes : elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de retourner voir le maitre des potions, et de s'excuser.

Hermione descendait les marches d'un pas lent et la boule au ventre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle devait absolument aller lui parler, lui expliquer. Elle n'avait cessé d'y penser, et d'y penser encore. Elle n'avait même pas prit de note en cours d'histoire de la magie, tellement elle était préoccupée. Mais elle en tirait toujours les mêmes conclusions.

La porte du cachot était ouverte. Hermione entra, inquiète et très angoissée. Elle craignait que Rogue n'accepte pas ses excuses. La pièce était totalement vide.

\- Professeur Rogue ? appela-t-elle.

Un bruit de fiole s'entrechoquant retentit dans la réserve. Rogue en sortit alors, les bras chargés de bocaux vides.

\- Miss Granger, répondit-il froidement en regardant la jeune fille. Sortez, je ne veux plus vous voir ici.

\- Professeur, répondit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Je venais m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je suis tellement confuse…

\- Miss Granger…

\- Laissez moi parler professeur, le coupa Hermione en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Hier, quand je me suis retrouvée aussi proche de vous, je me suis sentie tellement étrange. C'était comme si tout mon corps voulait se rapprocher encore plus de vous. Je ne pouvais plus rien contrôler… mais ce qui est encore plus étrange, c'est que je n'ai pas trouvé ça désagréable, bien au contraire…

Les larmes coulaient désormais sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle avait longtemps hésité à lui avouer tout cela… mais le regard de Rogue hantait ses pensées depuis la veille. Elle voulait lui avouer tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, même si cela était risqué.

Le maitre des potions posa les bocaux qu'il tenait dans les bras sur son bureau, et regarda Hermione. Son regard était redevenu semblable à celui qu'il avait la veille. Il n'y avait plus rien d'hautain et de froid sur son visage. Il était devenu un homme qu'Hermione trouvait rassurant, accueillant, et surtout séduisant.

Le professeur s'avança à grand pas vers elle, et la plaqua contre le mur humide du cachot. Il sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa cape, et la pointa vers la porte, qui se ferma aussitôt, le verrou tiré.

Rogue posa sa main sur le visage d'Hermione, et caressa tendrement sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. Ses doigts étaient d'une douceur qui impressionna la jeune sorcière… Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement d'abord, puis de façon de plus en plus langoureuse. Ce baiser prit Hermione de court, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Mais elle y répondit rapidement. C'était de loin le meilleur baiser qu'elle ait connu, bien meilleur que tous ceux qu'elle avait échangé avec Viktor.

Le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné. Tout le corps de la sorcière fut saisi de frissons et de picotements. Son souffle s'accéléra, tout comme celui de l'homme qui était en train de l'embrasser. Ce dernier passa sa main dans ses cheveux hirsutes, et tira dessus, la forçant à reculer la tête et à lui offrir son cou, qu'il embrassa alors langoureusement.

Le souffle court, il lui retira sa cape, et déboutonna quelques boutons de son chemisier. A la vue de sa poitrine, Rogue poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Hermione se sentait complètement excitée. Elle avait une folle envie de cet homme. Elle voulait être sienne. Elle s'offrait totalement à lui.

D'instinct, elle se rapprocha encore davantage de lui, et colla son bassin au sien. Elle sentit son érection à travers son épaisse cape noire. A ce contact, Rogue la souleva du sol, en l'appuyant encore plus contre le mur. Hermione enroula ses jambes autours de lui. Elle l'aida à se débarrasser de sa cape, et déboutonna lentement son pantalon, sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Rogue poussa un grognement de plaisir, et souleva légèrement sa jupe plissée d'écolière, en caressant ses cuisses. Ce que c'était agréable, ce qu'elle avait envie qu'il la touche encore plus… Et lentement, très lentement, Rogue la pénétra…

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. A ses cotés, son mari, Ron Weasley, ronflait bruyamment, profondément endormi. La jeune femme reprit sa respiration, et regarda l'heure. L'horloge affichait 5h30 du matin. Cela ne servait à rien de se recoucher, elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir de toute façon.

La sorcière se leva pour aller se préparer un thé dans la cuisine. Son rêve l'avait rendu morose. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Depuis dix ans, ce rêve ne cessait de venir hanter ses nuits. Et même si elle aimait sincèrement Ron, il lui procurait à chaque fois du bonheur, mais aussi beaucoup de tristesse.

Voilà dix ans que Severus Rogue était mort. Dix ans qu'il l'avait quitté, la laissant seule dans ce monde… Dix ans qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir chaque jour. Dix ans qu'il lui manquait…

Voilà pourquoi, revivre ce moment lui procurait toujours des sentiments contradictoires. Ce souvenir était toujours très agréable à revivre, car ce moment restait pour elle l'un des meilleurs qu'elle ait vécu… mais il lui rappelait aussi à quel point il lui manquait, et à quel point aller avait pu l'aimer.

Dix ans déjà, que Severus Rogue, Son premier amant, son premier Amour l'avait quitté….


End file.
